gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bust Your Windows
Bust Your Windows is a song featured in the episode Acafellas. The song was originally performed by Jazmine Sullivan from her album Fearless. It was sung by Mercedes Jones after she broke Kurt Hummel's car windshield with a rock. Kurt told her that he was in love with someone else (Rachel) when he was really in love with Finn. This angered Mercedes because she had a crush on him. The Cheerios, including Brittany and Santana, sing back-up vocals. Critical reception Raymund Flandez of The Wall Street Journal praised Riley's rendition of Bust Your Windows as "showstopping." Shawna Malcom for the Los Angeles Times wrote that although Bust Your Windows was "over the top the emotion behind the whole thing felt appropriately real." Lyrics Mercedes: I bust the windows out your car And though it didn’t mend my broken heart Ill probably always have these ugly scars but right now I don’t care about that part. I bust the windows out your car After I saw you looking right at her I didn’t wanna but I took my turnI’m glad I did it cuz you had to learn I must admit it helped a little bit To think of how you felt when you saw it I didn’t know that I had that much strength But I’m glad you see what happens when You see you cant just play with peoples feelings Tell them you love them and don’t mean it you’ll probably say that it was juvenile But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha, ha I bust the windows out ya car You know I did it cuz I left my mark Wrote my initials with a crowbar And then I drove off into the dark I bust the windows out ya car ha, you should feel lucky that was all I did After 5 whole years of this bullshit Gave you all of me and you played with it I must admit it helped a little bit To think of how you'd feel when you saw it I didn’t know that I had that much strength But I’m glad you see what happens when You see you cant just play with peoples feelings Tell them you love them but don’t mean it You probably say that it was juvenile But I think that I deserve to smile Bust them windows out yo car But it don’t come back to my broken heart You could neva feel I how I felt that day Until it happens baby you don’t know pain Ooh Yeah I did it (yeah I did it) You should know it (you should kno it) I ain’t sorry (I ain’t sorry) You deserved it (you deserved it) After what you did to me (after what you did) You deserve it (you deserve it) I ain’t sorry no ohhh(I aint sorry) You broke my heart so I broke you car You caused me pain (you caused me pain) (So I did the same) Even though what you did to me was much worse I had to do something to make you hurt Oh but why am I still crying Why am I the one who’s still crying Oh oh really hurt me baby really,really hurt me baby Hey hey hey hey hey Now watch me you Now watch me Oooh I bust the windows out your car. Pictures 89569 dish-of-salt-glee-set-visit.jpg BYWDanceNumber.jpg BYWLive.jpg BustYourWindows.jpg BustYourWindows.png CloseUpMercedes.jpg DanceNumberBYWMercedes.jpg GLEEClubCarWash.jpg Glee-bust-the-windows-out-your-car.jpg Glee-bust-your-windows.jpg MercedesCloseup.png MercedesDance.jpg Mercedes telling Kurt .jpg MercedesandBrittany.jpg Cheerios at car wash.jpg Ep 3 bust your windows 3.jpg Ep 3 bust your windows 2.jpg Glee-_Bust_Your_Windows.jpg Video(s) thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|286px Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones